


Home Again

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Near and Far [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place like home, especially when it's the Eppes residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Numb3rs or its characters. This is set after the first episode of the fourth season. It is AU from then on.

**Home Again**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Don grinned at her. "You know you want to see the looks on their faces."

Terry smiled back. "True. Of course, that assumes Charlie will even notice. He could walk by a building on fire without noticing when he's caught up in his math."

"Yeah, but Dad will."

Laughing, newlyweds went about putting their plan in place.

* * *

Even if Don wasn't here, there was something about these people that made them family. Charlie listened with half an ear as the group made their way to the front door. Once again they were celebrating the successful close of a case with dinner at the Eppes home. Amite smiled at him as they listened to Colby and David argue while his dad and Larry discussed something or another. Megan was simply listening on, her arm linked with Larry's. Don should have been here. Then the family would be complete.

Charlie opened the front door only to be assaulted with the smell of dinner. He frowned.

"Hey, Dad, you weren't cooking before we left, were you?"

Alan shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Well, someone's been cooking in here."

Before the FBI agents among them had a chance to react, Don appeared in the living room.

"Hey, you guys are just in time for dinner."

Looks were shared all around as they made their way inside, but it was Alan who asked.

"You cooked, Donny?"

His brother's smile got wider. "Nah, not most of it. I just helped some."

"Do we have a guest or something?" Charlie asked; his brother was clearly up to something.

"Well, not really a guest." Don stuck his hands in his pockets. "She's more of family really."

Charlie could swear he heard the sound of muffled laughter coming from the kitchen.

Don's grin made him very suspicious. However, before he could say anything else, a familiar blond appeared from the kitchen.

"If you keep torturing them, dinner going to get cold." Terry smiled at them all.

Colby and Megan looked baffled, but then, they had arrived after Terry had left. Once Terry had collected hugs and welcomes backs, Charlie decided to make some introductions before things got awkward.

"Terry, this is Megan Reeves and Colby Granger. They're both on Don's team."

Terry held out a hand. "I've heard a lot about you both. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Megan, Colby, this is Terry Lake. She used to work with Don."

"Actually," and Charlie would swear that Terry was blushing, "it's not Lake any more."

Don had wandered over to join them, wrapping an arm around Terry's waist. "It's Eppes. We sort of got married when we ran into each in Vegas this week."

There was a moment of silence before utter chaos descended as congratulations were offered and the full story was demanded. Charlie just shook his head before remembering that David now owed him money. After all, Terry and Don had gotten together and the bet hadn't specified a time limit. With a grin, he joined in the celebrations. Teasing Don about getting married spur the moment in Vegas was too good of an opportunity to miss.


End file.
